Machop's Jukebox
by ShiningCalvin
Summary: Pokemon OCs singing and dancing!Reveiw or PM me to send in an OC!
1. The Intro Chapter

A/N:I've always wabted to do this.All my pokemon OC's will be singing songs.this, is MACHOP'S JUKEBOX!!

Machop:comes up to the stageAlright folks, to start it all off we have a compilation of some of the authors top rated songs!First up,"Me against the World" sung by…Me and Neo from, "Who Am I?"!

Sunflora &Thyphlosion:Start Playing rock music

_Machop:__We're not gonna be Just apart of their game We're not gonna be Just the victims Neo:They're taking our dreams And they tear them apart 'til everyone's the same Both:I've got no place to go I've got no where to run They love to watch me fall They think they know it all Machop:I'm a nightmare, a disaster Both:That's what they always said Neo:I'm a lost cause, not a hero Both:But I'll make it on my own I've gotta prove them wrong Me against the world It's me against the world Neo:We won't let them change How we feel in our hearts We're not gonna let them control us Machop:We won't let them shove All their thoughts in our heads And we'll never be like them Both:I've got no place to go I've got no where to run They love to watch me fall They think they know it all Machop:I'm a nightmare, a disaster That's what they always said I'm a lost cause, not a hero But I'll make it on my own I'm gonna prove them wrong It's me against the world Neo:Me against the world_

_Machop:YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Both:Now I'm sick of this waiting So come on and take your shot You can spit all your insults But nothing you say is gonna change us You can sit there and judge me Say what you want to We'll never let you inI'm a nightmare, a disasterThat's what they always saidI'm a lost cause, not a heroBut I'll make it on my ownMe against the worldI'm a nightmare, a disasterThat's what they always saidI'm a lost cause, not a heroBut I'll make it on my ownI've got to prove them wrongThey'll never bring us downWe'll never fall in lineI'll make it on my ownMe against the world!!_

Machop:Well that was fun! What's next?

Sunflora:You singing "Almost" by Simple Plan.

Machop:Really!? Awesome! gets on stage picks up microphone Ahem!

_I almost got drunk at school at 14Where I almost made out with the homecoming queenWho almost went on to be miss texasBut lost to a slut with much bigger breastesI almost dropped out to move to LAWhere I was almost famous for almost a dayAnd I almost had youBut I guess that doesn't cut itAlmost loved youI almost wished u would've loved me tooI almost held up a grocery storeWhere I almost did 5 years and then 7 moreCuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thugCuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugsThat I almost got hooked on cuz you ran awayAnd I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stayAnd I almost had youBut I guess that doesn't cut itAlmost had youAnd I didn't even know itYou kept me guessing and now I'm destined to spend my time missing youI almost wish you would've loved me tooHere I go thinking about all the things I could've doneI'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a tonI know we had our problems I can't remember oneI almost forgot to say something elseAnd if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myselfI almost wrote a song about you todayBut I tore it all up and then I threw it awayAnd I almost had youBut I guess that doesn't cut itAlmost had youAnd I didn't even know itYou kept me guessing and now I'm destined to spend my time missing youAnd I almost had you x3I almost wish you would've loved me too_

Crowd:claps

Machop:YAY!!FUN!!what's next?

Sunflora:You, Thyphlosion and…. No.

Jackie(from "Who Am I?"):What's it say?

Machop: (looks at card) WOO HOO!!SUNFLORA HAS TO SING!!

Sunflora:Damn.Well, Jackie's in it to.

Crowd:WHAT'S THE SONG!!

Thyphlosion:You'll see.

They all get on stage.

Sunflora:plays regular church music, then Thyphlosion plays the drums and turns it into rock

_Come out Virginia, don't let me me waitYou Catholic girls start much too lateBut sooner or later it comes down to fateI might as well be the oneThey showed you a statue and told you to prayThey built you a temple and locked you awayBut they never told you the price that you payFor things that you might have done...Only the good die youngYou might have heard I run with a dangerous crowdWe ain't too pretty we ain't too proudWe might be laughing a bit too loudBut that never hurt no oneCome on Virginia show me a signSend up a signal I'll throw you the lineThe stained-glass curtain you're hiding behindNever lets in the sunAnd only the good die youngYou got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmationYou got a brand new soulAnd a cross of goldBut Virginia they didn't give you quite enough informationYou didn't count on meWhen you were counting on your rosaryThey say there's a heaven for those who will waitSome say it's better but I say it ain'tI'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saintsSinners are much more fun...And only the good die youngYou say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputationShe never cared for meBut did she ever say a prayer for me?Come Out Come Out!Don't let me wait!_

_You Catholic girls start much too late_

_I might as well be the one_

_And……ONLY THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!!_

Machop:WOOOHOOOO! OH YEAH_!!Wait what?times up?_OK GUYS!!SEE YA TOMMOROW!!

A/N:Thanks to pikachuhunter1 for motivational support!WOOO HOOO!!


	2. The Dancing Chapter

The Dancing Chapter

Machop: (walks on stage) hello and welcome back to Machop's Jukebox! What's the song?

Sunflora:You picked this…what the hell? You don't speak Spanish!

Machop:YES!!you have to dance now! EVERYONE DOES!!

Sunflora:sigh ok

Machop:We don't know the lyrics but many of you know the song!!

Ledian: (flys up to the speakers) Ready!

Numa Numa started to play from the speakers. Machop started break dancing as everyone else tapped their feet. Once the chorus came they all break danced in sync. Next verse Ledian danced in the air as the others ttap their feet. Chorus comes they all disco dance. Next verse sunflora comes up and does the robot.Chorus, they all spun and danced. The song ends as they all stopped.

Crowd: (Claps and whistles)

Machop:AW YEAH!! Alright sunflora what is NEXT!!

Sunflora:you are way to hyper… Machop, Thyphlosion and Ledian doing thriller.Singer is…. God damnit!sigh me.

The four of them step up to the stage. Sunflora starts to sing.

Sunflora:_Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the darkUnder the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heartYou try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make itYou start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,Youre paralyzedChorus _(Machop and co. start doing the zombie dance number)_cause this is thriller, thriller nightAnd no ones gonna save you from the beast about strikeYou know its thriller, thriller nightYoure fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight _(They stop in mid dance)_2nd verseYou hear the door slam and realize theres nowhere left to runYou feel the cold hand and wonder if youll ever see the sunYou close your eyes and hope that this is just imaginationBut all the while you hear the creature creepin up behindYoure out of timeChorus _(they resume dancing)_cause this is thriller, thriller nightThere aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyesYou know its thriller, thriller nightYoure fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight (they stop)Bridge (sunflora dances)Night creatures callAnd the dead start to walk in their masqueradeTheres no escapin the jaws of the alien this timetheyre open wideThis is the end of your life (Sunflora stops)3rd verseTheyre out to get you, theres demons closing in on every sideThey will possess you unless you change the number on your dialNow is the time for you and I to cuddle close togetherAll thru the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,Ill make you seeChorusThat this is thriller, thriller night _(Machop and co. dance)_cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to tryGirl, this is thriller, thriller nightSo let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chillerThriller here tonightThis is thriller, thriller night cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to tryGirl, this is thriller, thriller nightSo let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chillerThriller here tonight!!_Sunflora: (In Vincent Price voice)

Darkness falls across the landThe midnite hour is close at handCreatures crawl in search of bloodTo terrorize yawls neighbourhoodAnd whosoever shall be foundWithout the soul for getting downMust stand and face the hounds of hellAnd rot inside a corpses shellThe foulest stench is in the airThe funk of forty thousand yearsAnd grizzy ghouls from every tombAre closing in to seal your doomAnd though you fight to stay aliveYour body starts to shiverFor no mere mortal can resistThe evil of the thriller(into maniacal laugh)

Crowd: (in shock) (claps)

Machop:Sunflora can sing! Pretty well too. Nice Vincent Price voice!

Sunflora:Thank you.

Machop:We have time for one more number!!

Machop:I CHOOSE THE SONG!!

Sunflora,Ledian & Thyphlosion: (drums,piano and guitar)

Machop: (Break dancing)_He walks alone under the big city lights He always knows just when the time is right He never shows what he's thinking he keeps it inside Because he's too cool for schoolHe comes alive oh, when the sun goes down He gets it right you know he's always down He got one eye open and his ear to the ground And he's too cool for school He's an operator He's a real player And if you mess with him You know you'll never win He's an instigator Enemy eliminator And when he knocks you better You better let him in He's got his own way of getting things done He's always looking out for number one Don't try to beat him cause he's already won And he's too cool for schoolHe's an operator he's a real player And if you mess with him You know you'll never win He's an instigator Enemy eliminator And when he knocks you better You better let him in He walks alone under the big city lights He always knows just when the time is right He never shows what he's thinking he keeps it inside Because he's too cool for school Because he's too cool for school Because he's too cool for school!! _(stops)

Crowd: (claps and whistles)

Machop:WOO HOO!!that's it for now! See ya next time!!

A/N:It was hard, finding songs that people can dance to. Review please!


	3. Sad Chapter

_Sad Chapter_

_Machop:Welcome back._

_Sunflora: You seem less enthusiastic._

_Machop: Today, I'm the only one singing_

_Sunflora: Thank god_

_Machop: Today we're singing sad songs_

_Sunflora:ok! Let's do this. First up:Sara Beth! A song about…. Cancer?_

_Machop:yep. (steps on to stage)_

_Machop:__Sara Beth is scared to deathTo hear what the doctor will sayShe hasn't been wellSince the day that she fellAnd the bruise, it just won't go awaySo she sits and she waits with her mother and dadFlips through an old magazineTill the nurse with a smileStands at the doorAnd says will you please come with meSara Beth is scared to deathCause the doctor just told her the newsBetween the red cells and whiteSomething's not rightBut we're gonna take care of youSix chances in ten it won't come back againWith the therapy were gonna tryIt's just been approvedIt's the strongest there isI think we caught it in timeSara Beth closes her eyesAnd she dreams she's dancingAround and around without any caresAnd her very first love is holding her closeAnd the soft wind is blowing her hairSara Beth is scared to deathAs she sits holding her momCause it would be a mistakeFor someone to takeA girl with no hair to the promFor, just this morning right there on her pillowWas the cruelest of any surpriseAnd she cried when she gathered it all in her handsThe proof that she couldn't denySara Beth closes her eyesAnd she dreams she's dancingAround and around without any caresAnd her very first love was holding her closeAnd the soft wind is blowing her hairIts quarter to sevenThat boys at the doorAnd her daddy ushers him inAnd when he takes off his capThey all start to cryCause this mornin where his hair had beenSoftly she touches just skinAnd they go dancinAround and around without any caresAnd her very first true love is holding her closeAnd for a moment she isn't scared…_

Crowd: (crying a little bit and clapping)

Sunflora:… wow. Ummm. Wait, what? Thyphlosion Ledian and I too?

Machop:I'm still the main singer!

Sunflora:ok… In The End by Linkin Park!

Sunflaora,Thyphlosion and Ledian: (Playing music and singing at chorus)

Machop:_ (It starts with)One thing / I don't know whyIt doesn't even matter how hard you tryKeep that in mind / I designed this rhymeTo explain in due timeAll I knowtime is a valuable thingWatch it fly by as the pendulum swingsWatch it count down to the end of the dayThe clock ticks life awayIt's so unrealDidn't look out belowWatch the time go right out the windowTrying to hold on / but didn't even knowWasted it all just toWatch you goI kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apartWhat it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hardAnd got so farBut in the endIt doesn't even matterI had to fallTo lose it allBut in the endIt doesn't even matterOne thing / I don't know whyIt doesn't even matter how hard you tryKeep that in mind / I designed this rhymeTo remind myself howI tried so hardIn spite of the way you were mocking meActing like I was part of your propertyRemembering all the times you fought with meI'm surprised it got so (far)Things aren't the way they were beforeYou wouldn't even recognize me anymoreNot that you knew me back thenBut it all comes back to meIn the endYou kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apartWhat it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hardAnd got so farBut in the endIt doesn't even matterI had to fallTo lose it allBut in the endIt doesn't even matterI've put my trust in youPushed as far as I can goFor all thisThere's only one thing you should knowI've put my trust in youPushed as far as I can goFor all thisThere's only one thing you should knowI tried so hardAnd got so farBut in the endIt doesn't even matterI had to fallTo lose it allBut in the endIt doesn't even matter…_

Crowd: (claps)

Sunflora:Next up is… oh no. It's… Cat's In The Cradle…

Machop:_My child arrived just the other day,He came to the world in the usual way.But there were planes to catch, and bills to pay.He learned to walk while I was away. And he was talking 'fore I knew it, and as he grew,He'd say, "I'm gonna be like you, dad.You know I'm gonna be like you."_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,Little boy blue and the man in the moon."When you coming home, dad?" "I don't know when,But we'll get together then.You know we'll have a good time then."_

_My son turned ten just the other day.He said, "Thanks for the ball, dad, come on let's play.Can you teach me to throw?" I said, "Not today,I got a lot to do." He said, "That's ok."And he walked away, but his smile never dimmed,It Said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah.You know I'm gonna be like him."_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,Little boy blue and the man in the moon. "When you coming home, dad?" "I don't know when,But we'll get together then.You know we'll have a good time then." _

_Well, he came from college just the other day,So much like a man I just had to say,"Son, I'm proud of you. Can you sit for a while?"He shook his head, and he said with a smile,"What I'd really like, dad, is to borrow the car keys.See you later. Can I have them please?"_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,Little boy blue and the man in the moon."When you coming home, son?" "I don't know when,But we'll get together then, dad.You know we'll have a good time then."_

_I've long since retired and my son's moved away.I called him up just the other day.I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind."He said, "I'd love to, dad, if I could find the time.You see, my new job's a hassle, and the kid's got the flu,But it's sure nice talking to you, dad.It's been sure nice talking to you."And as I hung up the phone, it occurred to me,He'd grown up just like me.My boy was just like me!_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,Little boy blue and the man in the moon."When you coming home, son?" "I don't know when,But we'll get together then, dad.We're gonna have a good time then."_

Crowd: (Sobbing and clapping and whistling)

Machop:Thank you! See ya Next time!

A/N:Sad songs…and to top it all off, The saddest song I've ever heard!


	4. Halloween Chapter

A/N: Halloweens coming up! It's my favorite holiday! So here's a treat for you!

The Halloween Chapter

Machop: (in Phantom of The Opera costume) YEEEE HAWWW!! Welcome back!

Sunflora: Well glad to see your back to your giddy self… What's with the get up?

Machop: It's my costume!

Sunflaora: And your in a costume… why?

Machop: Because today's songs are Halloween themed!First up: Me , Sunfora, Thyphlosion and Ledian! I'm not gonna tell you the song though!

Creepy music starts playing and a few seconds in,it changes to the recognizable Ghostbusters theme. As every one but Sunflora started to dance

Sunflora:_If there's something strange,in your neighborhood, Who ya gonna call?_

Others:_GHOST BUSTERS!_

Sunflora:_If there's some thing weird, and it don't look good, Who ya gonna call?_

Others:_GHOSTBUSTERS!!!!!!! (music break)_

Sunflora: _I ain't 'fraid a no ghost!_

Sunflora: _I ain't 'fraid a no ghost!_

Sunflora:_ If you seeing things… running through your head, Who ya gonna call?_

Others: _GHOSTBUSTERS!!!!!!!!!_

Sunflora: _An invisible man… sleeping in your bed, Who ya gonna call?_

Others:_ GHOSTBUSTERS!!!!!!! (music break)_

Sunflora: _I ain't 'fraid a no ghost!_

Sunflora: _I ain't 'fraid a no ghost!_

Sunflora:_ Who ya Gonna call?_

Others & Crowd: _GHOSTBUSTERS!!!!!!!_

Sunflora: _Ya all alone, pick up the phone, and ya call…_

Others and crowd: _GHOSTBUSTERS!!!!!! (music break) _

Sunflora: _I ain't 'fraid a no ghost!_

Sunflora: _I ain't 'fraid a no ghost!_

Sunflora: _Yeah,Yeah,Yeah!!!!_

Sunflora: _Who ya Gonna call?_

Others and crowd: _GHOSTBUSTERS!!!!!!_

Sunflora: _You have crows with a freaky ghost baby, ya better call…_

Others and crowd: _GHOSTBUSTERS!!!!!!!_

Sunflora: _Yow! (big music break, others start to break dance)_

Sunflora: _Lemme tell ya something…. BUSTING MAKES ME FEEL GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sunflora: _I ain't 'fraid a no ghost!_

Sunflora: _I ain't 'fraid a no ghost!_

Sunflora: _Don't get caught alone oh nooo…_

Others and crowd: _GHOSTBUSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sunflora: _Who ya gonna call?_

Others and crowd: _**GHOSTBUSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Machop: WOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Next song!

Machop: when I give the signal ("!") snap your fingers 2 times!

Crowd: ummmm…ok?

Machop:_ Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun Dun dun dun dun! ("!") They're creepy and they're kooky, mysterious and spooky, they're awfully generooky, The Adams Family! They're house is anareah, they really oughta screama, The Adams family! Dun dun dun dun! ("!") _

_Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun Dun dun dun dun! ("!") So gather with your showas,with your popcorn and your sodas,and sit back to watcha, The Adams Family! Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun Dun dun dun dun! ("!") _

_Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun! ("!") Dun dun dun dun Dun dun dun dun! ("!") The. A-dams Fam-ily!!!_

Crowd: Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!

Machop: Okay last song! Let's go,EVERYBODY!!!!!!!

They all get on stage

Machop: (singing while others play instruments and dance) _You hear the screeching of an owl,You hear the wind begin to howl,You know there's zombies on the prowl,And it's terror time againThey've got you running though the night,It's terror time again,And you just might die of fright,It's a terrorfying time,You hear the beating of your heart,You know the screamings gonna start,Here comes the really scary part,Cause it's terror time again,They've got you running through the night,It's terror time again,Oh,you just might die of fright,It's a terrorfying time,All the trees begin to moan,And the monsters grunt and groan,Rotting faces full of slime,Don't you know it's terror time,And it's terror time again,They've got you running through the night,Yes, it's terror time again,Oh, you just might die of fright,It's a terrorfying time!!!!_

_And it's terror time again,They've got you running through the night,It's terror time again,Oh,you just might die of fright,It's a terrorfying time,All the trees begin to moan,And the monsters grunt and groan,Rotting faces full of slime,Don't you know it's terror time,And it's terror time again,They've got you running through the night,Yes, it's terror time again,Oh, you just might die of fright,It's a terrorfying time!!!!_

_And it's terror time again,They've got you running through the night,It's terror time again,Oh,you just might die of fright,It's a terrorfying time,All the trees begin to moan,And the monsters grunt and groan,Rotting faces full of slime,Don't you know it's terror time,And it's terror time again,They've got you running through the night,Yes, it's terror time again,Oh, you just might die of fright,It's a terrorfying time!!!! (guitar riff)_

Crowd: (Clapping and whistling)

Machop: Okay that's it for now! See ya next time, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Happy Chapter

The Happy Chapter

Machop: (walks onto stage) Welcome back!!!!!

Sunflora: What are you smoking THIS time? This is way to happy, even for you.

Machop: All of today's songs are gonna be happy songs!

Sunflora:….. Crap.

Machop:First song! Go!

Machop:_"Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right._

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"_

_Rise up this mornin',_

_Smiled with the risin' sun,_

_Three little birds_

_Pitch by my doorstep_

_Singin' sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true,_

_Sayin', ("This is my message to you-ou-ou:")_

_Singin': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

_Singin': "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"_

_Rise up this mornin',_

_Smiled with the risin' sun,_

_Three little birds_

_Pitch by my doorstep_

_Singin' sweet songs_

_Of melodies pure and true,_

_Sayin', "This is my message to you-ou-ou:"_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!_

_Every little thing gonna be all right. Don't worry!"_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing" - I won't worry!_

_"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right" - I won't worry!_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."_

_Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, oh no!_

_'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!_

Machop:Awesome! YAY!

Sunflora:God, Kill me now.

Machop: (smacks Sunflora) NO EMONESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Machop: next song!

Machop & Thyphlosion:_ Sunday, Monday, Happy Days!_

_Tuesday, Wendsday, Happy Days! _

_Thursday, Friday, Happy Days!_

_Saturday! What a day! Groovin' All week with youuuuuuuuuuu!_

_These days are allllllllllllllll…. _

Ledian:_ Happy and free!_

Machop &Thyphlosion: _These days are allllllllllllllllllllll…._

Ledian: _Share them with me!_

_Goodbye Grey Sky, Hello blue!_

_Nothing can hold me when I hold you!_

_Feels so right!_

_Can't be wrong!_

_Rockin' And Rollin' All week long!_

Machop & Thyphlosion: _Sunday, Monday, Happy days!_

_Tuesday, Wendsday, Happy Days!_

_Thursday, Friday, Happy Days!_

_Saturday! What a day! Ready to race to yoooouuuuuuuu…_

_These days are alllllllll…_

Ledian: _Happy and free!_

Machop &Thyphlosion: _These days are allllllllllllllllllllll…._

Ledian: _Share them with me!_

Machop & Thyphlosion: _These Happy days are your's and mine!_

Ledian: _These Happy days are your's and mine!_

All Three: _HAPPY DAYS!!!!!!!!!!_

Crowd: WOOOOOOOO HOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Machop: OK! Last song! WOO HOO!!!!!!!

Sunflora:Thank Frickin' God!

Machop:_I have a mansion, forget the price_

_Ain't never been there, they tell me it's nice_

_I live in hotels, tear out the walls_

_I have accountants pay for it all_

_They say I'm crazy but I have a good time_

_I'm just looking for clues at the scene of the crime_

_Life's been good to me so far_

_My Maserati does one-eighty-five_

_I lost my license, now I don't drive_

_I have a limo, ride in the back_

_I lock the doors in case I'm attacked_

_I make hit records, my fans they can't wait_

_They write me letters, tell me I'm great_

_So I got me an office, gold records on the wall_

_Just leave a message, maybe I'll call_

_Lucky I'm sane after all I've been through_

_(Everybody say I'm cool......He's cool)_

_I can't complain but sometimes I still do_

_Life's been good to me so far (Music Break)_

_I go to parties, sometimes until four_

_It's hard to leave when you can't find the door_

_It's tough to handle this fortune and fame_

_Everybody's so different, I haven't changed_

_They say I'm lazy but it takes all my time_

_(Everybody say Oh, yeah..... Oh, yeah)_

_I keep on goin'guess I'll never know why_

_Life's been good to me so far_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

Machop: WOOO HOO! Well there's nuttin left to say except… (kisses hand) Goodnight Everybody!!!!!!!!

A/N: remember to review! ^^


	6. The Evil Chapter

The Evil Chapter

Machop: (jumps in through window) BWA! WELCOME BACK!!!!!

Sunflora: When did running become obsolete?

Machop: Today!

Sunflora: You need medical assistance.

Machop: Today's songs are… Evil! So I will transform into…..

Machop: EVIL MACHOP!!!!!!!!!!

Sunflora: Does this mean you're not giddy anymore?

Machop: Of course I'm still giddy! Only now I'm EVIL too!!!!

Sunflora: (sigh) ok….

Machop: (Jumps on stage) First song!

Machop:_ Your Butt Is Mine_

_Gonna Take You Right_

_Just Show Your Face_

_In Broad Daylight _

_I'm Telling You_

_On How I Feel_

_Gonna Hurt Your Mind_

_Don't Shoot To Kill_

_Come On, _

_Come On, _

_Lay It On Me All Right..._

_I'm Giving You_

_On Count Of Three_

_To Show Your Stuff_

_Or Let It Be . . . _

_I'm Telling You_

_Just Watch Your Mouth_

_I Know Your Game_

_What You're About _

_Well They Say The Sky's The Limit_

_And To Me That's Really True_

_But My Friend You Have Seen Nothing _

_Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . . _

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-Come On _

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It _

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-Come On, You Know_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now _

_Just To Tell You Once Again, _

_Who's Bad . . . _

_The Word Is Out_

_You're Doin' Wrong_

_Gonna Lock You Up_

_Before Too Long, _

_Your Lyin' Eyes_

_Gonna Take You Right_

_So Listen Up _

_Don't Make A Fight, _

_Your Talk Is Cheap_

_You're Not A Man_

_You're Throwin' Stones_

_To Hide Your Hands _

_But They Say The Sky's The Limit_

_And To Me That's Really True_

_And My Friends You Have Seen Nothin' _

_Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . . _

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It _

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It, You Know_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now_

_(And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) _

_Just To Tell You Once Again, _

_(Just To Tell You Once Again) _

_Who's Bad . . . _

_We Can Change The World Tomorrow_

_This Could Be A Better Place_

_If You Don't Like What I'm Sayin' _

_Then Won't You Slap My Face . . . _

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It, You Know _

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_Woo! Woo! Woo! _

_(And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now Just To Tell You Once Again . . .) _

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It-You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_You Know, You Know, You _

_Know, Come On _

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now _

_(And The Whole World Has To_

_Answer Right Now) _

_Just To Tell You_

_(Just To Tell You Once Again) _

_You Know I'm Smooth, I'm Bad, You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad Baby _

_( Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_You Know, You Know, You _

_Know It, Come On_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now _

_(And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) _

_Woo! _

_(Just To Tell You Once Again) _

_You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-You Know It_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_You Know I'm Bad-You Know-Hoo! _

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-You Know It, You Know_

_(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad) _

_And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now_

_(And The Whole World Has To Answer Right Now) _

_Just To Tell You Once Again . . . _

_(Just To Tell You Once Again . . .) _

_Who's Bad? _Crowd: (claps and whistles)

Machop: WOO to the HOO!

Sunflora: Well that was…. pretty evil

Machop: Thank you! NEXT SONG!!!!

Machop: _I left alone my mind was blank _

_I needed time to think to get the memories from my mind _

_What did I see can I believe that what I saw _

_that night was real and not just fantasy _

_Just what I saw in my old dreams were they _

_reflections of my warped mind staring back at me _

_'cause in my dreams it's always there the evil face that twists my mind _

_and brings me to despair _

_The night was black was no use holding back _

_'cause I just had to see was someone watching me _

_In the mist dark figures move and twist _

_was all this for real or some kind of hell _

_666! the Number of the Beast _

_Hell and fire was spawned to be released _

_Torches blazed and sacred chants were praised _

_as they start to cry hands held to the sky _

_In the night the fires burning bright _

_the ritual has begun Satan's work is done _

_666! The Number of the Beast_

_Sacrifice is going on tonight_

_This can't go on I must inform the law_

_Can this still be real or some crazy dream _

_but I feel drawn towards the evil chanting hordes _

_they seem to mesmerise me...can't avoid their eyes _

_666!the Number of the Beast_

_666!the one for you and me _

_I'm coming back I will return _

_And I'll possess your body and I'll make you burn _

_I have the fire I have the force _

_I have the power to make my evil take its course _

Crowd: *claps*

Sunflora: ok… satan was mentioned.

Machop: FINAL SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Machop: _When the Devil is too busyAnd Death's a bit too much_

_They call on me by name you see,_

_For my special touch._

_To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune_

_To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize_

_But call me by any name_

_Any way it's all the same_

_I'm the fly in your soup_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe_

_I'm the pea beneath your bed_

_I'm a bump on every head_

_I'm the peel on which you slip_

_I'm a pin in every hip_

_I'm the thorn in your side_

_Makes you wriggle and writhe_

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_While there's children to make sad_

_While there's candy to be had_

_while there's pockets left to pick_

_While there's grannies to trip down the stairs_

_I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner_

_It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it_

_'Cause there's one born every minute_

_I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark_

_And I promise on my damned soul_

_To do as I am told, Lord Beelxebub_

_Has never seen a soldier quite like me_

_Not only does his job, but does it happily._

_I'm the fear that keeps you awake_

_I'm the shadows on the wall_

_I'm the monsters they become_

_I'm the nightmare in your skull_

_I'm a dagger in your back_

_An extra turn on the rack_

_I'm the quivering of your heart_

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start._

_And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_It gets so lonley being evil_

_What I'd do to see a smile_

_Even for a little while_

_And no one loves you when you're evil_

_I'm lying though my teeth!_

_Your tears are all the company I need _Crowd: (applauding and whistling)

Machop: I TRANSFORM INTO REGULAR ME!!!!!!!!!! POOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sunflora: oooooooooooooooooooooooook

Machop: Se ya all next time!!!!! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

A/N:machop is hyper as hell!


	7. Intermission 1

A/N: every 5 or 6 chapters I will post the list of songs I have put in here for anyone looking for the names

Intermission 1

1. Me Against the World by Simple Plan

2. Almost by Bowling For Soup

3. Only the Good Die Young by Billy Joel

4. Numa Numa by O-Zone

5. Thriller by Michael Jackson

6. Too Cool For School by Fountains of Wayne

7. Sara Beth (Skin) by Rascal Flatts

8. In The End by Linkin Park

9. Cat's in the Cradle by Cat Stevens

10. Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr.

11. Adams Family Theme (unknown artist)

12. Terror Time Again by Skycycle

13. Three Little Birds by Bob Marley

14. Happy Days Theme (unknown artist)

15. Life Has Been Good To Me by Joe Walsh

16. Bad by Michael Jackson

17. Number of the Beast by Iron Maiden

18. When You're Evil by Voltaire

A/N: Hope you found it informative!Fun fact: The song "terror time" featured in the Halloween Chapter, was featured in "Scooby Doo on Zombie Island" Which Is where I first heard of it


	8. The Special Chapter

A/N: Special Chapter

What We're All About

Machop: Today We are only going to sing 1 song!

Sunflora: A song that defines us

Thyphlosion: (nods head) Our Defining song

Ledian: It's our way of life

Machop: Without any further ado…

Machop: _Nevertheless am I dressed for the occasion _Sunflora: _It's number 32 now here's the situation _Thyphlosion:_If the beat moves your feet then don't change the station _

Ledian: _Now pack your bags cause we're leaving on a permanent vacation!_

Machop: _Well I'm a disaster, a microphone master_

Ledian: _Put on a tape I'll rock your ghetto blaster! It's not about the money, cars, hotels, or resortsIt's about sweating like those people in the biker shorts Now I'm Dave Brown Sound and you see me running late Cause I'm always making time to make my guitar feel great _Machop:_And I'm Bizzy D from way down townI'm known to rock a mic like a king wears a crown __When I'm on top I'm giving gifts like santa,_

_Hustling deals, like Tony Montana!_

_When I wake up I like a pound of bacon_

_Start off the day with my arteries shaking_ Everyone: _Rock! It's what we're all aboutIt's what we live forC'mon shout it out_

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for_

_C'mon shout it out_

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for_

_C'mon shout it out_

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for_

_C'mon shout it out_ Sunflora: _Well I bring down the house in every city we playJust from pickin' up the mic' in the usual way_ Thyphlosion: _We rock and talk with a bass that's funny_

Machop: _We could even tear it up at a grade school party!_

Ledian: _Well I can keep the beat but I can't breakdance_

Machop: _It's hard to look cool in crazy pants!_

_But I wear 'em anyway even when they look whackIt's my personal way to bring the 90's back!_

Sunflora: _Gave up the life of servin' burger and fries_

_High cholesterol, gettin' grease in my eyes_

_I was drinkin' underage I belong on stage_

_Hello rock 'n' roll goodbye minimum wage_

Thyphlosion: _I'm teachin' you a lesson in mic' controlMakin' rhymes with my letters in my cereal bowl_

Ledian: _Lucky number seven every dice I rollWe're on the prowl as the Rock patrol! _Everyone: _Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for_

_C'mon shout it out_

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for_

_C'mon shout it out_

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for_

_C'mon shout it out_

_Rock! It's what we're all about_

_It's what we live for_

_C'mon shout it out_

Ledian: (guitar solo)

Machop: _Well it's a point of confusion, I'm makin' one thing clearand the rock we're bringin' is gonna install fear _Sunflora: _And the power we control should be revered!_

Ledian: _We sold our souls to satan 2 times last year!!_

Machop: _Take a look to the point_

Thyphlosion: _To the point I'm making!_

Machop: _We rock the ever with a so-called bacon_

Sunflora: _And when we get outta hand and bust up the room JD is to blame for the Legion of Doom_

Machop: _'Cause I'm the B!_

Sunflora: _To the ah!_

Thyphlosion:_ To the_

Ledian: _Double Z-Y!_ Machop: _You ain't better than me, I ain't your average guy_Ledian: _I like to go on stage just to shake it with a kung fu grip (wah!)_

Sunflora: _Well the goon platoon is on the breaks the tip?_ Thyphlosion: _We beat down London, we slayed LA_Machop: _Got an APB on the jams we playSo when you're on the stage, cold, trying to find your sock,But at least its something, new kings of.._

Everyone: _Rock! It's what we're all aboutIt's what we live forC'mon shout it out_

_Rock! It's what we're all aboutIt's what we live forC'mon shout it out_

_Rock! It's what we're all aboutIt's what we live forC'mon shout it out_

_Rock! It's what we're all aboutIt's what we live forC'mon shout it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Machop: And that's what we're all about! WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!

A/N: that was HARD!!!


	9. The Love Chapter Pt 1

A/N: back, with another chapter!

The Love Chapter Part 1

Machop: WE! ARE! BACK!!! Now, there are A LOT of love songs out there so this is going to be a 2 or 3 parter.

Sunflora: Isn't almost every song a love song?

Machop: We're not going to get all of them! Anyways, here comes the first one!

Machop: _Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me_ Machop, Sunflora & Thyphlosion: _I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

Machop: _Every little thing that you have said and done _

_Feels like it's deep within me _

_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run _

_It seems like we're meant to be_

Machop,Sunflora,& Thyphlosion: _I don't care who you are(who you are)Where you're from(where you're from)What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_(I don't know)Who you are(who you are)Where you're from(where you're from)Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

_As long as you love me _

_As long as you love me _

Machop: _I've tried to hide it so that no one knows But I guess it shows When you look into my eyes What you did and where you're comin' from I don't care, as long as you love me, baby._

Machop, Sunflora, & Thyphlosion: _I don't care who you are (who you are)Where you're from (where you're from)What you did_

_As long as you love me (you love me)who you are (who you are)Where you're from (where you're from)Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me (you love me)Who you are(who you are)Where you're from __what did you did as long as you love me _

_who you are where you're from(where you're from)as long as you love me_

_who you are as long as you love mewhere you're from (I don't care) as long as you love me…_

Crowd: (claps)

Machop: That one went rather well!

Sunflora: I agree. Anyway this next one you sing by yourself.

Machop: Ok! (gets on stage, sits on a stool and gets out a banjo and starts playing) _Two hearts fading, like a flower_

_And all this waiting, for the power,_

_For some answers, to this fire_

_Sinking slowly, the waters higher...mmm_

_Desire_

_Desire_

_With no secrets, no obsession_

_This time I'm speeding, with no direction,_

_Without a reason, what is this fire?_

_Burning slowly, my one and only...mmm _

_Desire_

_Desire_

_Desire_

_Desire_

(plays banjo with his feet and also does a harmonica solo)(drops harmonica and plays banjo with hands)

_You know me, you don't mind waiting_

_You just can't show me, but God I'm praying_

_That you'll find me, and that you'll see me_

_That you'll run and never tire...mmm_

_Desire_

_Desire_

_Desire_

_Desire _

Machop: (bows)

Crowd: (claps)

Machop: next song!

Machop, Thphlosion and Sunflora: _Can you hear the music playing? _

_Can you feel the rhythm swaying? _

_This is the sound of dreams come true_

_ And I can promise you that _

_You are the one and only _

_And I'm the lost and lonely _

_We are the perfect dream come true _

_And I can promise you that _

_I hear a silly love song in my heart _

_It happens every time when I see you _

_It happens every time when I think of you _

_It happens every time Oh it's magic when we meet.... Baby down on Dream Street _

_Let me take you by the hand and _

_Walk you down the Milky Way 'cause _

_You make me feel I'm so alive _

_Though I promise baby I _

_Hear a silly love song in my heart _

_It happens every time when I see you _

_It happens every time when I think of you _

_It happens every time Oh it's magic when we meet... Baby down on Dream Street _

_It happens every time, baby_

_It happens everytime Oh it's magic when we meet... Down on Dream Street_

_When I close my eyes There are angels all around Singing a love song... _

_You know it happens every time... When I see you Oh it happens every time Ooh-ooh-ooh...oh-oh-oh _

_It happens every time when I see you _

_It happens every time when I think of you _

_It happens every time Oh it's magic when we meet... Baby down on Dream Street _

_It happens every time...(Baby, oh oh) _

_It happens every time Oh it's magic when we meet... _

_Down on Dream Street …_

Machop: That's it for now! Stay tuned for part 2, coming your way!


	10. The Love Chapter pt 2

The Love Chapter pt 2

Machop: Welcome back!!!!!!

Sunflora: Get ready for more silly love songs.

Machop: THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!! SONG 1!!!!!!!!!!!!

Machop: _There's a calm surrender _

_To the rush of day _

_When the heat of the rolling world Can be turned away _

_An enchanted moment _

_And it sees me through_

_ It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you _

_And can you feel the love tonight? _

Crowd: (waves candles)

_It is where we are _

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer _

_That we got this far _

_And can you feel the love tonight _

_How it's laid to rest? _

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds _

_Believe the very best _

_There's a time for everyone _

_If they only learn _

_That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn _

_There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors _

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager _

_Beats in time with yours_

_ And can you feel the love tonight? _

_It is where we are _

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer _

_That we got this far _

_And can you feel the love tonight _

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best _

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best _

Crowd: (claps)

Machop: Thank you! Thank You! And now…. Sunflora sings!!!!!!

Sunflora: What!? Damn…. Ok

Sunflora_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die_

_For the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

_I__ can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie?_

_Would you rub in mind?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind_

_I don't care you're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Oh I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you_

_Oh yeah_

_Am I in to deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care you're here tonight:_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah_

_I__ will stand by you forever_

_Y__ou can take my breath away:_

_I can be your hero_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_Y__ou can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero…_

Crowd: (Claps and whistles)

Machop: Sunflora, you really need to put that voice to great voice to use!

Sunflora: Yeah, yeah. Last song for today.

Machop: (plays piano and sings) _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_ Im not one of those who can easily hide _

_Don't have much money but boy if I did_

_ I'd buy a big house where we both could live _

_If I was a sculpter, heh, but then again, no,_

_ Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show _

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do _

_My gift is my song... and this one's for you _

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song _

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind, _

_I hope you don't mind That I put down in words... _

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world _

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss _

_Well some of these verses, well they, they've got me quite cross _

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song _

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_ So excuse me forgetting,_

_ but these things I do_

_ You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_ Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean _

_Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen_

_ And you can tell everybody that this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done _

_I hope you don't mind,_

_ I hope you don't mind That I put down in words... _

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world _

_I hope you don't mind, _

_I hope you don't mind That I put down in words..._

_ How wonderful life is, now you're in the world _

Crowd: (Claps)

Machop: That's all for tonight!! Goodbye!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Love Chapter pt 3

A/N: Your in for a treat this time! ;)

Love Songs Pt 3

Machop: Welcome to our last selection of love songs!!!!!! Sunflora will sing this one willingly!!!!

Sunflora:_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_A__nd I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life…._

_how to save a life…._

_how to save a life …._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life…._

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life…_

Crowd: (claps)

Machop: Very good!!!!!!

Sunflora: Thank you.

Machop: You should sing more often!

Sunflora: No.

Machop: Fine. Next song.

Machop:_Today is gonna be the day __That they're gonna throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realised what you gotta do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now _

_Backbeat the word was on the street That the fire in your heart is out I'm sure you've heard it all before But you never really had a doubt I don't believe that anybody feels The way I do about you now _

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding _

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding _

_There are many things that I _

_would Like to say to you but I don't know how _

_Because maybe _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_And after all _

_You're my wonderwall _

_Today was gonna be the day? But they'll never throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realised what you're not to do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do About you now _

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding _

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding _

_There are many things that I _

_would like to say to you but __I don't know how _

_I said maybe _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_And after all _

_You're my wonderwall _

_I said maybe _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_And after all You're my wonderwall _

_Said maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

_You're gonna be the one that saves me…_

Crowd: (claps)

Machop: Thank you!!!!!! And now we have a big surprise…. A guest star!!!!!!!! Please join me in welcoming… DUSK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Crowd: (claps and whistles as the umbreon named dusk walks on stage)

Machop: HELLO AND WELCOME TO MACHOP'S JUKEBOX!!!!!!!!!!

Dusk: You're way to happy…

Sunflora: Finally, someone who agrees!!!!

Machop: Why so sour?

Dusk: (gives machop a death glare) Just shut up and let me sing.

Machop: (scared) … ok…. Go ahead….

Sunflora: Wow. She silenced Machop.

Dusk: (walks onto stage and sings) _I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wait)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show..._

_ (Let the good times roll)(Let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,_

_ "Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you, only sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_Is always cloudy except for(Except for)When you look into the past(Look into the past)_

_One night stand... (One night stand off)_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memoriesEven though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_"__See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_They sayI only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind_

_And get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away From getting you into the mood_

_Whoa, One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great; _

_"He tastes like you but sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great;_

_ "He tastes like you but sweeter"! _

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; _

_"__See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

Crowd: (claps and whistles as Dusk walks off stage)

Machop: (pats Dusk on the back) GOOD JOB!!!!!!!!!!!

Dusk: (growls and head buts Machop into a wall)

Sunflora: (looks at the unconscious Machop) Clean up on isle three!!!!!

Dusk: (walks away)

Sunflora: Well, he's out cold so I'll say it. See ya next time folks!!


	12. The Request Chapter

A/N: A special chapter for my fans ;D

The Request Chapter

Machop: Hey everybody, I am SO happy!

Sunflora: Yep, we got 3 guests today, so let me introdu-

Taichi: I'm here!!!!!!! (runs onto stage)

Machop: YAY!!! ENTHUSIASM!!!!!!! (hugs Taichi)

Taichi: YAY!!!!!!!!! (hugs back)

Sunflora: Two of them.(twitches) Oh, god! Well, as you can see Taichi here is an Espeon.

Taichi: (looks at sunflora) Well aren't you cute!

Sunflora: Riiiiiiiight…. Well onto the next two…

Machop: Ah, yes, please welcome…

Leadian: (flys over to Machop and whispers something in his ear)

Machop: Oh, ok. They're not hear yet, so for now let's have the oh so lovable Taichi sing her song!

Taichi: OK! (walks on to stage) _Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down (down, down)Down, down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it!!_

Machop: VERY GOOD!!!!!! And what do you know it seems our next 2 guests are here! Please join me in welcoming…

A Pichu and a Mudkip walk onto stage

Machop: PECHA AND RUSH!!!!!!! That's right, and they're a duet!

_Pecha: __We're soarin', flyin'There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach_

_Rush: If we're trying So we're breaking free _

_Pecha: You know the world can see us In a way that's different than who we are _

_Rush: Creating space between us'Til we're separate hearts_

_Both: But your faith it gives me strengthStrength to believe Pecha: We're breakin' free_

_Rush: We're soarin'_

_Pecha: Flyin' Both: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach _

_Pecha: If we're trying _

_Both: Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Pecha: Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Rush: Ohhhh_

_Pecha: Can you feel it building Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Rush: Connected by a feeling Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Both: Rising 'til it lifts us up So every one can see_

_Pecha: We're breakin' free_

_Rush: We're soarin'_

_Pecha: Flyin' _

_Both: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach _

_Pecha: If we're trying Yeah we're breaking free_

_Rush: Ohhhh runnin'_

_Pecha: Climbin' To get to that place _

_Both: To be all that we can be_

_Pecha: Now's the time_

_Both: So we're breaking free_

_Pecha: We're breaking free_

_Rush: Ohhh , yeah_

_Pecha: More than hope More than faith_

_Rush: This is true This is fate And together_

_Both: We see it comin'_

_Peecha: More than you More than me_

_Rush: Not a want, but a need_

_Both: Both of us breakin' free_

_Rush: Soarin'! _

_Pecha: Flyin'! _

_Both: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach! __If we're trying…_

_Pecha: Yeah we're breaking free_

_Rush: Breaking free We're runnin' _

_Pecha: Ohhhh, climbin'_

_Both: To get to the place To be all that we can be __Now's the time_

_Pecha: Now's the time_

_Rush: So we're breaking free_

_Pecha: Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Rush: Ohhhh_

_Both: You know the world can see us In a way that's different than who we are…_

Machop: (claps and whistles with the crowd) YEAH! THAT'S GOOD STUFF!!!!!!!!!!

Pecha and Rush take a bow and leave and Taichi gives Sunflora a wink and goes away too.

Sunflora: (winked at) Ughhh…

Machop: Because we still have room for one more song, we're gonna sing one of my favorite songs EVER!!!! (gets guitar and gets on stage)

Subflora: If you say so…

Machop: _Well, I ain't evil, I'm just good lookin'_

_Start a little fire, and baby start cookin'_

_I'm a hungry manBut I don't want pizza_

_I'll blow down your house_

_And then I'm gonna eat ya!_

_Bring you to a simmer_

_Right on time_

_Run my greasy fingers_

_Up your greasy spine!!!!!!!!!_

_Feed my Frankenstein! _

_Meet my libido_

_He's a psycho!_

_Feed my Frankenstein!_

_Hungry for love_

_And it's feeding time!_

_You don't want to talk_

_So baby shut up_

_And let me drink the wine from your fur tea cup_

_Velcro candy, sticky sweet_

_Make my tattoos melt in the heat!_

_Well, I ain't no veggieLike my flesh on the bone_

_Alive and lickin' on your ice cream cone!!!!!_

_Feed my Frankenstein!_

_Meet my libido_

_He's a psycho!_

_Feed my Frankenstein_

_Hungry for love_

_And it's feeding time!!!_

_OH YEAH!_

_Feed my Frankenstein!_

_Meet my libido_

_He's a psycho!_

_Feed my Frankenstein_

_Hungry for love_

_And it's feeding time!_

_Feed my Frankenstein!_

_Meet my libido_

_He's a psycho!_

_Feed my Frankenstein_

_Hungry for love_

_And it's feeding time!_

_Feed my Frankenstein!_

_Meet my libido_

_He's a psycho!_

_Feed my Frankenstein_

_Hungry for love_

_And it's LUNCH time!!!!! _

_Feed my Frankenstein!!!!!!_

Crowd: (whistles and claps)

Machop: That's it for now!!!

A/N: sorry the update took so long, I've been busy with school.


	13. The Rebel Chapter

Machop: (jumps in) WE'RE BACK! And this time we're giving a shout out to all the rebels out there! Here we go!

Machop:_Listen_

_I'm sick of all this waiting_

_And people telling me what I should be_

_What if I'm not so crazy_

_Maybe you're the one who's wrong not me_

_So what you gonna do_

_What you gonna say_

_When we're standing on top, _

_and do it our way_

_You say we got no future_

_You're living in the past_

_So listen up_

_T__hat's my generation_

Others: _Hey! Oh! Let's go!_

Machop: _It's going down tonight_

Others: _Hey! Oh! Let's go!_

Machop: _We're gonna do it 'til we die_

_Cause I've got no reason to apologize_

_That's my generation!_

_I don't need to say I'm sorry_

_I do what everybody wants to do_

_It's not so complicated_

_Because I know you want the same thing too_

_So what you gonna do_

_What you gonna say_

_When we're standing on top,_

_and do it our way_

_You say we got no future_

_You're living in the past_

_So listen up_

_That's my generation!!_

Others: _Hey! Oh! Let's go!_

Machop: _It's going down tonight_

Others: _Hey! Oh! Let's go!_

Machop: _We're gonna do it 'til we die_

_Cause I've got no reason to apologize_

_That's my generation!_

Others: _Hey! Oh! Let's go!_

Machop: _That's my generation_

Others: _Hey! Oh! Let's go!_

Machop: _We're gonna do it 'til we die_

_Cause I've got no reason to apologize_

_That's my generation!!!_

_Listen_

_Don't need to say I'm sorry_

_It's not so complicated_

_Cause I know you want the same thing too_

Others: _Hey! Oh! Let's go!_

Machop: _It's going down tonight_

Others: _Hey! Oh! Let's go!_

Machop: _We're gonna do it 'til we die_

_Cause I've got no reason to apologize_

_That's my generation_

Others: _Hey! Oh! Let's go!_

Machop: _That's my generation_

Others: _Hey! Oh! Let's go!_

Machop: _We're gonna do it 'til we die_

_Cause I've got no reason to apologize_

_That's my generation!!!!!_

Machop: WOOT!!!! LET US CONTINUE! START THE MUSIC SUNFLORA!

Sunflora: Sure, why not? I do everything else around here!

Machop: _Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!_

_Beaten, what for (what for)_

_Can't take much more_

_Here we go here we go here we go, now _

_One!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Two!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Three!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Four!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_One!_

_Something's got to give_

_Two!_

_Something's got to give_

_Three!_

_Something's got to give now_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor..._

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor...now!_

_Push me again (again)_

_This is the end_

_Here we go here we go here we go, now _

_One!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Two!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Three!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Four!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_One!_

_Something's got to give_

_Two!_

_Something's got to give_

_Three!_

_Something's got to give now_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor..._

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Skin to skin, blood and bone_

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_

_You wanted in and now you're here_

_Driven by hate, consumed by fear_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_One!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Two!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Three!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_Four!_

_Nothing wrong with me_

_One!_

_Something's got to give_

_Two!_

_Something's got to give_

_Three!_

_Something's got to give now_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor..._

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Hey... _

_Go!_

_Hey... _

_Go!_

_Hey... _

_Go!_

_Hey..._

_Go! _

Machop: Last song! Let's do it!

Ledian: Ooooooh! I like this one!

Machop: That's because you're the anti-christ. Any way….

Machop: _Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)_

_The shame_

_The ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_

_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)_

_A1nd bleed, the company lost the war today_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On holiday_

_Hear the drum pounding out of time_

_Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)_

_To find, the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)_

_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)_

_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On holiday_

_(Hey!)_

_(Say, Hey!)_

_"The representative of California has the floor"_

_Zieg Heil to the president gasman_

_Bombs away is your punishment_

_Pulverize the Eiffel towers_

_Who criticize your government_

_Bang bang goes the broken glass and_

_Kill all the fags that don't agree_

_Trials by fire, setting fire_

_Is not a way that's meant for me!!!_

_Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_This is our lives on holiday!!!!_

Machop: See ya later! Next up is the intermission! Restrooms are to your right and left!

A/N: YEAH! REBELS!!!!! Oh, and you probably didn't get the antichrist joke. Well, Leadian is sort of evil… So there.


	14. Intermission 2

Intermission 2

1. What We're All About by Sum 41

2. As Long As You Love Me by The Backstreet Boys

3. Desire by Ryan Adams

4. It Happens Every Time by Dream Street

5. Can You Feel the Love Tonight by Elton John

6. I Can be Your Hero by Enrique Iglesias

7. Your Song by Elton John

8. How to Save a Life by The Fray

9. Wonder Wall by Oasis

10. Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy

11. Sugar We're Going Down Swinging by Fall Out Boy

12. Breaking Free from High School Musical

13. Feed My Frankenstein by Alice Cooper

14. Generation by Simple Plan

15. Bodies by Drowning Pool

16. Holiday by Green Day


	15. The Special Video Chapter

The Video Chapter

A/N: Ok, I'm gonna try something a little different!

Machop: Hello everybody welcome back! Today we are gonna show you… a kind of fake trailer for some epic movie. Ok, let's start this!

The gang goes to their respective instruments and starts playing the orchestral version of Requiem for a Dream as big screen pops up showing Machop and Sunflora facing each other as wind starts to blow around them.

TV Machop: So it's come to this.

TV Sunflora: Indeed it has.

Machop and Sunflora jump at each other as the music starts to pick up pace. An explosion is heard as random Pokemon are shown fighting and then everything stops as music slows down and builds up. As a voice speaks, several images show up. Thyphlosion is seen walking and charging up Overheat as a Charizard is using flamethrower. Machop is shown in a fighting stance in front of a Machamp as the Machamp is in a similar pose. Ledian is facing a Scyther looking dead serious. Sunflora is choking Kingdra.

Ledian's Voice: In wars, many casualties must be taken. Enemies will become friends and friends will become enemies. What it comes down to is what you are fighting for. Well? What are you fighting for?

Music picks up and becomes fast paced and epic as the battles shown in the images before take place. After a while, it slows down.

Machop's Voice: How you do fight someone who used to be your best friend?

Ledian's Voice: He's lost in his own mind, Machop. You have to fight him no matter what. It's fate. So do it. It's your duty as his friend to bring him back. Or die trying.

Music becomes epic and fast paced again as amazing battle sequences between Sunflora and Machop. At the end two powerful forces collide and there is an explosion and all the music stops as the title for the fake movie, "The Forces" shows. Video is now over.

Machop and Co.: (Bow as audience claps and whistles)

Machop: Ok, just for the record that movie is not real. See ya next time!

A/N: Tell me if you liked it! I am planning on making a new story, featuring fake trailers for my favorite fanfics! If you want, submit your own story for me to make a trailer out of!


	16. Random Song Chapter 1

Random Song Chapter 1

A/N: ok, 2 chapters on the same day is weird but I am doing it because I can!

Machop: Let's make it quick, I'm tired!

Sunflora: (in shock) WHAT!? You mean your not happy!?

Machop: Hell no! I'm still happy and peppy and bursting with love! Just, a little tired! Let it begin!

Machop: _If I, get to know your name _

_Well if I, could trace your private number, baby_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_I want some, want some_

_I, set my sights on you_

_And no one else will do_

_And I, I've got to have my way now, baby_

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're having fun_

_Open up you lovin' arms_

_Watch out here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round, like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round, like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

_I got to be your friend now, baby_

_And I would like to move in just a little bit closer_

_All I know is that to meYou look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round, like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round, like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

_I want your love... I want your love..._

_All I know is that to me_

_You look like you're lots of fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round, like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round, like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

_I want your love...I want your love..._

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round, like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round, like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round, like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

_You spin me round, and round and, roooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuund!!!!!!_


	17. The Disney Chapter Part 1

A/N: I'm on roll with these updates aren't I?

Machop: Today we're gonna celebrate a company that has provided us with countless songs along with animated movies! You guessed it! Disney!

Sunflora: Ah yes, that name brings back fond memories.

Ledian: They had great villains, didn't they?

Thyphlosion: Yes they did, Scar was my personal favorite.

Kingdra: (pops out from the water) The Little Mermaid was their best movie and Under the Sea was their best song!

Machop: Well then, Kingdra, how about singing that song? (pulls a lever and the building goes underwater and has walls of glass so everyone can see the various sea life)

Kingdra: Fine! (swims to the glass walls)

Kingdta: _The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the seaUnder the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off through the waves they roll_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fat__e_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the seaUnder the sea_

_Nobody beat us_

_Fry us and eat us_

_In fricassee_

_We what the land folks loves to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray_

_They get the urge 'n' start to play_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul(Yeah)_

_The ray he can play_

_The lings on the strings_

_The trout rockin' out_

_The blackfish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_An' oh that blowfish blow!_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_When the sardine_

_Begin the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_What do they got? _

_A lot of sand_

_We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here_

_know how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little slug here_

_Cuttin' a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_Each little snail here_

_Know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter_

_Under the water_

_Ya we in luck here_

_Down in the muck here_

_Under the sea!!!!!_

Crowd: (claps)

Machop: (pulls lever and building goes back to normal) Okay, time to go French of course someone's gonna have to be the girl…

Sunflora: Dibs on the candle guy.

Machop and Ledian: We're background singers!

Thyphlosion: Well, crap!

Machop: Let's do this! Hit it, Sunflora!

Sunflora: Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatestpleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, letus pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!

Sunflora and others: _Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Put our service to the test_

_Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

_And we provide the rest_

_Soup du jour_

_Hot hors d'oeuvres_

_Why, we only live to serve!_

_Try the grey stuff, it's delecious!_

_Don't believe me? _

_Ask the dishes_

_T__hey can sing_

_They can dance_

_After all, Miss, this is France_

_And a dinner here is never second best_

_Go on, unfold your menu_

_Take a glance and then you'll_

_Be our guest_

_Oui, our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Beef ragout_

_Cheese souffle_

_Pie and pudding "en flambe"_

_We'll prepare and serve with flair_

_A culinary cabaretYou're alone_

_And you're scared_

_But the banquet's all prepared_

_No one's gloomy or complaining_

_While the flatware's entertaining_

_We tell jokesI do tricks_

_With my fellow candlesticks _

Machop: _And it's all in perfect tasteThat you can bet!!_

Sunflora and others: _Come on and lift your glassYou've won your own free passTo be out guest _Sunflora: _If you're stressedIt's fine dining we suggest_

Sunflora and others: _Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

Sunflora: _Life is so unnerving_

_For a servat who's not serving_

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful_

_Suddenly those good old days are gone_

_Ten years we've been rusting_

_Needing so much more than dusting_

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_

_Most days we just lay around the castle_

_Flabby, fat and lazy_

_You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Thyphlosion, while being laughed at: _It's a guest_

_It's a guest_

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed_

_Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

_With dessert_

_She'll want tea_

_And my dear that's fine with me_

_While the cups do their soft shoeing_

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

_I'll get warm_

_Piping hot_

_Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

_Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

_We've got a lot to do_

_Is it one lump or two_

_For you, our guest? _

Sunflora and others: _She's our guest_

Thyphlosion: _She's our guest _

Sunflora and others: _She's our guest _

Everybody: _Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Our command is your request_

_It's ten years since we had anybody here_

_And we're obsessed_

_With your meal_

_With your ease_

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

_Let us help you_

_We'll keep going_

_Course by course_

_One by one_

_'Til you shout, _

_"Enough! I'm done!"_

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

_But for now, let's eat up_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Be our guest_

_Please, be our guest!!!!!_

Crowd: (claps and whistles)

Machop: Wow! Thyphlosion great job doing Mrs. Potts! (snickers with others)

Thphlosion: Shut up.

Sunflora: You know I always wondered, if the movie takes place in France, why is Lumiere, the candle, the only one with a French accent?

Machop: (lifts up shoulders) I dunno. Any way, time for our last song for today!

Machop: _Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

Sunflora: _Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze_

Machop: _It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

Both: _It's our problem-free_

_Philosophy_

Machop: _Hakuna Matata!_

Machop: _Why, when he was a young warthog..._

Sunflora: _When I was a young wart hoooog!_

Machop: _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_

_He could clear the savannah after every meal_

Sunflora: _I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned_

_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

_And oh, the shame_

Machop: He was ashamed!

Sunflora: _Thoughta changin' my name_

Machop: Oh, what's in a name?

Sunflora: _And I got downhearted_

Machop: How did you feel?

Sunflora: _Ev'rytime that I..._

Machop: Sunflora! Not in front of the kids!

Sunflora: Oh... sorry.

Both: _Hakuna Matata!_

_What a wonderful phrase_

_Hakuna Matata!_

_Ain't no passing craze_

Ledian: _It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

Machop: Yeah, sing it, kid!

Machop and Ledian: _It's our problem-free ..........._

Sunflora: _..................... philosophy..._

All Three: _Hakuna Matata!_

Crowd: (clpas and whistles)

Machop: That's all for today! Stay tuned for part 2!

A/N: Feel free to give me your own thoughts on disney and/or your favorite movies and/or songs!


	18. The Disney Chapter Part 2

Machop: Hi guys! Thphlosion can you be a girl again?

Thyphlosion : Fine.

Machop: Okay! Ready Thyphlosion!? A one, a two, a one, two, three, four!

Machop: _I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when didyou last let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways, and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming _

Thphlosion: _A whole new world_

_A dazzling place i never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now i'm in a whole new world With you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

Machop: _Don't you dare close your eyes_

Thyphlosion: _A hundred thousand things to see_

Machop: _Hold your breath- it gets better_

Thyphlosion: _I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be _

Machop: _A whole new world _

Thyphlosion: _Every turn a surprise _

Machop: _With new horizons to pursue _

Thyphlosion: _Every moment red letter _

oth: _I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you _

Machop: _A whole new world _

Thyphlosion: _A whole new world _

Machop: _That's where we'll be _

Thyphlosion: _That's where we'll be_

Machop: _A thrilling chase _

Thyphlosion: _A wonderous place _

Both: _For you and me_

Crowd: (claps)

Machop: Speaking of Alladin, Let's do another song from that movie

Machop: _Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails_

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll sayMister Aladdin, sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss_

_The king, the shah_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go, poof?_

_Well, looky here_

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your chare d'affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

Machop: Don't you just love Alladin?

Sunflora: Not as good as the Lion King.

Machop: That leads us to our next song!

Machop: _I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware!_

Sunflora: _Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

Machop: _I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking downI'm working on my ROAR!!_

Sunflora: _Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

Machop: _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

Sunflora: _You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think..._

Machop: _No one saying do this_

Sunflora: _Now when I said that, I--_

Thyphlosion: _No one saying be there_

Sunflora: _What I meant was..._

Machop: _No one saying stop that_

Sunflora: _Look, what you don't realize..._

Machop and Thyphlosion: _No one saying see here_

Sunflora: _Now see here!_

Machop: _Free to run around all day_

Sunflora: _Well, that's definitely out..._

Machop: _Free to do it all my way!_

Sunflora: _I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart_

Machop: _Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

Sunflora: _If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out!_

_Out of service, out of Africa_

_I wouldn't hang about... aagh!_

_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

Machop: _Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight!_

Sunflora: _Not yet!_

Others: _Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling_

Machop and Others:_ Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king!_

_Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!_

Machop: Awesome! Stay tuned for part 3!


End file.
